The Return
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: John comes back, but this time there's a twist. How does it involve Wilbur's best friend Morgan? Read and find out. Rated T for Language and Violence. *Being Re-written*
1. Morgan

**This story, REALLY needed to be re-written. So, here I am. Re-writing it. It should be a hell of a lot better than the original. **

* * *

><p>Wilbur Robinson was sitting in Math 2. He absolutely hated math. It was his worst subject in school. History was his best subject, for obvious reasons. He sighed as he tried to work out one of the problems in the book. <em>Little Johnny is… blah blah blah…. Something about a triangle…. Blah blah blah…. <em>Wilbur thought as he skimmed through the problem. _Bingo! Find the missing measure of the triangle. Okay, sounds easy enough. So the area of a triangle is ½ base times height. But the base is missing so you take the height times the answer then multiply that by two. Gah! That can't be right._ Wilbur thought to himself. He rubbed his temples and tried to figure it out again. He needed to pass this class, or else his mother would kill him.

"Ahem." A girl said from behind him, "Do you need help Wilbur?" Wilbur was concentrating so hard that he hadn't noticed that the teacher had stopped teaching and let them talk for the remainder of the period. Wilbur looked behind him at the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with black tips. She had dark brown eyes, so dark that sometimes they looked as if they were black. She was fourteen, but looked like she was sixteen; but she was a few inches shorter than Wilbur. Her name was Morgan Showstine.

Wilbur gave her a charming smile, "Yes. Please Morg." He said. The two had been friends for a while now. He met her when they were both in fourth grade. The two became best friends almost instantly. They told each other everything and never doubted what the other said. They were true best friends.

Morgan gave him a smile, "Okay." She said as she explained the problem to him. It was easier for Wilbur to understand if Morgan told him. She was an excellent teacher. Eventually Wilbur understood.

"Hey Morg, do you wanna come over tonight? Me and you could work on our 'Left 4 Dead' game."

Morgan gave him a smile, "Oh hell yes. I'll walk over around six? Unless Mom's home. Then I'll come over about four. Okay?" Morgan said. Morgan and her mother had problems. Morgan's mother had a drinking problem. She would scream and yell at Morgan for no reason, until one day Morgan just ran to Wilbur's house. He only lived about five minutes away if she walked.

The bell rang and the kids ran off, "Okay. Whenever you want to come over. You know you're family. You don't need to ask to come over." Wilbur said. It was true. She didn't need to ask, she could just walk over in the middle of the night and she'd be welcome.

"Great see you then. Oh and I'm bringing horror movies!" Morgan yelled as she and Wilbur went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Wilbur walked into the Robinson house at about three. Wilbur kicked off his shoes and walked down the hall. When he came to a big double door, with music symbols for door knobs, he pushed it open. Inside his mother was standing at her podium conducting.<p>

"Hey Wil." She said as she signaled the frogs to quit.

"Hey mom." Wilbur said. He noticed one of the frogs sitting on his mother's podium. "Hey Frankie."

The nicely dressed frog looked at him, "Hey." He said as he nodded his head a little.

"What do you need Wilbur?" Franny asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Morgan's gonna spend the night tonight. Alright?" Wilbur said. He knew his mother wouldn't have a problem with it. He always gave her a warning though.

Franny smiled, "Of course it's alright. Why wouldn't it be? OH and your father's coming home today." Franny informed. Wilbur's day was just getting better and better. Morgan was coming over and then he'd finally get to see his dad. He hadn't seen him for two weeks.

"Oh that's great!" He exclaimed.

Before Wilbur left Franny stopped him, "Wilbur, what time is Morgan coming over?" she asked.

"Oh, she'll be here either around four or six. Depending on if her mother's home or not." Wilbur said. Franny didn't like Mrs. Showstine very much. She was a terrible drunk and yelled at Morgan for no reason.

"Alright, just let me know when she gets here."

"I will mom." Wilbur said before he left his mother and Frankie. Wilbur had some homework to do. He quickly finished his history homework in less than half an hour. He laid around for a while, and then decided that he would get something to eat.

* * *

><p>When Wilbur got to the kitchen, it was quiet. He sighed. His family had all gone for the week. Tallulah, Laszlo, Carl, Petunia, and Fritz had all gone to the Art and Fashion shows in England. Billy and Joe went to the Train convention for their anniversary for a couple weeks. Gaston and Art had gone somewhere but Wilbur really didn't know for sure. Bud and Lucille had gone to Antarctica because Bud wanted to pet some penguins. Wilbur sighed, it was too quiet in the house without them.<p>

Wilbur was about to fix a bowl of cereal when the door busted open, "Wilbur!" Morgan yelled. She was clearly out of breath.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. Morgan put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Wilbur took her over-night bag off of her and sat it on the counter.

"My-mom's-coming!" She panted. Wilbur's eyes widened. Mrs. Showstine never came over unless she was in a drunken stupor.

"MOM!" Wilbur screamed at the top of his lungs. _That'll get her down here fast. _He thought. He needed her to stop Mrs. Showstine from taking Morgan back.

Franny appeared moments later, "What happened?" She practically yelled.

"Morgan's mom's coming!" Wilbur warned. He received a glare from his mother.

"You screamed at the top of your lungs to tell me Karen's coming?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"But Mom," Morgan interrupted. She had been calling Franny 'mom' since she had met her. She considered Franny more of a mother than her own, "Karen's unbelievably drunk. She chased me here in the car! She almost hit me a couple of times." Morgan said. Franny looked at the girl in shock. She knew that Morgan's mom could be a little outrageous, but trying to hit the poor girl with a car? That was too much for Franny to handle.

"Oh. I'll take care of it then." Franny said coldly. A moment later the doorbell rang. Franny walked over to the door, Wilbur and Morgan close behind. They were close enough to see, but not close enough to be seen.

"Hello Franny. I've come for Morgan." Was all Karen said. Wilbur and Morgan could feel the tension between the two mothers.

"Well Morgan is staying here tonight, Karen. She and Wilbur have a fun night planed." Franny said with as much manners as she could. Karen and Franny stared each other down. Neither breaking eye contact. Karen knew that she couldn't fight with Franny over Morgan. She had tried it once before.

**Flashback:**

_Karen had come stomping over to The Robinson house. Franny, Morgan, and Wilbur were outback. Franny was talking with Frankie and Wilbur and Morgan were playing chargeball. Karen walked around back, and grabbed Morgan by her arm roughly. She began to pull her away from the Robinson house. Franny had seen the interaction and quickly intervened. She did not like the way that Karen was pulling Morgan._

"_Karen, can I help you with something?" Franny asked as politely as she could. Karen looked at Franny. Her eyes were blood shot "No. I'm taking her home." She spat. _

_Franny resisted the urge to kick her into next week, "Well. I was going to take Morgan and Wilbur shopping later. I'll bring her home afterwards. That is, if there's not a problem." Franny always had a 'mess-with-me-and-I'll-kick-your-ass' demeanor. Even though Karen was drunk, she wasn't stupid. She let go of Morgan, walked back to her car, and sped out of the driveway. _

**End Flashback:**

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Karen growled as she left the house. Franny closed the door and gave the kids a satisfactory smile. Wilbur and Morgan thanked Franny and went off to play chargeball before it got too late.


	2. The Note

**Okay second chapter! :D It's gonna be a lot shorter than the last one. Sorry. **

**Lucky OCB- Yea I know. I have to work on slowing my stories down. xD But I'm glad you liked it.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Cornelius stretched. He had just got off his flight. After two weeks, he was going home for a while. He missed his son, his family, and mostly his wife. He smiled to himself when he thought about Franny. She was his everything. Without her, he wouldn't have made it as far as he did. She'd put up with a lot from him. He still remembered the last time he came home from a long trip.<p>

**Flashback:**

_Cornelius had been gone for three weeks. His business trip had taken him a week longer than it should have. He didn't tell Franny that he was coming home. He wanted it to be a surprise. He quietly pulled into the driveway. It was one in the morning. The whole house was quiet. Cornelius quickly and quietly walked to the master bedroom. He opened the door and smiled. Franny was fast sleep. _

_He got changed and slipped into bed. He laid there for a few moments until he noticed that Franny's hair was down. He couldn't resist, so he pulled it out of the messy bun she put it in. She stirred, but didn't wake up. He took this opportunity to play with her hair. _

_Eventually he gently laid his head beside hers, "Franny. Franny. Wake up." He whispered. Franny stirred once more, Cornelius saw his chance to wake her up. "FRANNY!" Cornelius yelled.__Franny jumped awake and punched Cornelius in the eye, causing Cornelius to fall to the floor with a 'thump'. Even half conscious, Franny was a force to be reckoned with. A few seconds later, Franny realized what she had done._

"_Oh My God! Cornelius! Honey I'm so sorry! You shouldn't do that!" She exclaimed as she knelt beside her husband. Looking at him, she felt the guilt rise inside of her. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. _

_He was holding his eye, "Yea. I know. I just wanted to surprise you. I'm home for at least four months. I'll still have to work at R.I. in Todayland, but other than that…. I'm all yours." He said as he removed his hand off of his eye, and kissed her. He knew she felt bad because of his mistake. _

_Franny smiled at him, "That's good news. Now if you don't mind, let's go back to sleep." She said as she yawned and crawled back on her side of the bed. Cornelius crawled in right beside her. _

**End Flashback:**

From that day on, he never scared Franny. She had given him a black eye for two weeks.

He couldn't wait to see her. She called him and told him that Morgan was staying over. He loved Morgan like a daughter. Morgan reminded him of a girl version of Wilbur, only smarter. Cornelius teased Wilbur all the time because Morgan always did better in school than he did.

Before Cornelius knew it, he was at his house, he checked his watch. It was only nine. He knew that that was about the time that Franny practiced one last time and Wilbur and Morgan settled down and watched movies for the night.

"Long time no see." He said to it. He parked his car in the garage and then walked to the front door. He opened it, waiting to smell Morgan and Wilbur's favorite food, popcorn. He waited to hear Franny's beautiful music. But there was no smell or sound. The house was dark inside, with the sun setting it didn't help very much for light.

Cornelius stumbled into the house and turned on the light. "Franny! Morgan, Wilbur! I'm home!" he called, but no one answered him. "I wonder where they are." He said to himself. He took off his jacket and walked further into the house. He decided to check the game room first. Morgan and Wilbur might have been out of popcorn and fell asleep. When Cornelius got to it, he gasped. There were DVDs scattered everywhere and came controllers thrown. He started to panic.

_Find Franny!_ His mind told him. He ran as fast as he could to Franny's music room. When he reached the open doors his heart dropped. Inside, there were signs of a struggle. Franny's sheet music was thrown all around the room. The instruments were scattered around the room. Her conducting podium was also tipped over.

Cornelius hoped that he would find something in Wilbur's room, but there was nothing. Thinking of one last place his family would be, he ran to his room. There was a still body lying in the bed.

"Oh no. Please." Cornelius said as he approached the figure. It would have hurt if it were Wilbur or Morgan, but it would have killed him if it were Franny. Cornelius let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that it was Wilbur, his mouth was taped shut, and so were his hands, and feet. There was a note with Cornelius's name on it, taped to Wilbur's back. He picked it up and it read:

_Dear Cornelius;_

_Next time you leave someone for the police to find, make sure the police get them. Well, I just wanted you to know that I've taken your family, AGAIN. You know you should keep an eye on them. OH but I don't want them for my own. No I have a girlfriend. I bet you're wondering what I've taken them for. Well it's not just for me, but for my girlfriend too. I really can't do this revenge thing without you, so if you want to come and try to save your family (even though you won't be able to), come on down to the old abandoned saw mill. I'll see you there. Oh and you have until ten to get there. Kay? See you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_John Andrews and Accomplice. _

Cornelius crumpled up the note and untied his son, "Are you alright Wil?" He asked. Wilbur took removed the tape off of his mouth, "Yea dad I'm fine. They took Mom and Morgan though." Wilbur said. Cornelius patted his son's head, "I know." He said. Wilbur looked at his father, who was deep in thought, "Now what?" Wilbur said.

Cornelius sighed, "Now we go and save your mother and Morgan." Cornelius said. He knew that if he told Wilbur to stay behind, that he wouldn't listen anyway.


	3. Confronted

**M'kay third chapter. One more left after this one. There is going to be violence in the last two chapters, just warning. **

* * *

><p>Franny had a pounding headache. It could be either because she fell and hit her head off of her podium, or because someone hit her over the head when she was trying to get away.<p>

**Flashback-**

_She had just dismissed Frankie and the boys and was picking up some papers when the doors to her music room flew open. Franny turned around to see none other than the infamous John Andrews. He smiled at Franny and jumped on her. They fell over the podium and Franny hit her head off of the corner. She kicked him off and stood up. She had to get to Wilbur and Morgan. _

_Franny ran out of the music room and down the hall to the wreck room. Before she could enter the wreck room she was knocked unconscious. _

**End Flashback-**

She sighed and opened her eyes. She was strapped to a chair in the middle of a room. She tried to flip her hair, to get it out of her face, but it didn't work. Then she noticed the figure beside her.

Morgan was sitting in a chair right beside her. Her head was tilted and her hair was covering her face. Franny was worried, she couldn't see if she was okay or not. "Morgan." She said quietly. Morgan looked at her, "Mom?" she asked. Relieved, Franny nodded, "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yea I'm fine. Are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine. Morgan," Franny said, "Where's Wilbur?" Morgan looked at Franny, "They didn't take him. They tied him up and left him in the house." Morgan said. Franny let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, we need to find a way to get out of here." Franny said, but someone entered the room. Franny froze. The door was behind them. She couldn't see who came in. "You can't get out of here Franny." A man's voice said. Franny's blood went cold. She knew that voice. "John." She growled.

John appeared from behind her. He had a hunting knife in his hand, and he sported a statistic smile. "Hello darling." He said as he pressed the blade lightly to Franny's face. "Go to hell." She spat. John smiled and slashed at Franny with the knife. Morgan watched as a line of red appeared on Franny's face. Franny didn't scream or yell. She simply stared at the man. "You're a dick." She said.

John smiled, "Yes. Yes I am. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you… yet." John said. "Oh great. Now we have to sit in the room and listen to you talk. _Great._" Morgan said sarcastically. "I'm going to ignore that for my partner's sake." John said. That caught Franny's attention. "What partner?" she asked. John smiled, "All in good time. Just wait. You're son and husband should be here in three… two… one…" John said. But nothing happened. John looked at his watch again. "Hum.. I'm a little off. Three… Two… one…" He counted again.

Franny heard the door bust open, "Let them go!" Cornelius yelled. Franny tried to look at her husband, but still couldn't move. John clapped his hands together once, "Well now that we're all here… Let the games begin." He said as he pulled out a controller. He hit a button and the door behind Cornelius slammed shut. Cornelius walked over beside Franny, "What do you want?" Cornelius said. Wilbur was untying Morgan while Cornelius ran at John. He punched John once and he fell to the ground. Cornelius was about to punch John again, but a cry of pain stopped him.

Franny's face had gone a sickening pale. That's when Cornelius seen a hunting knife sticking out of Franny's stomach. "Franny!" Cornelius screamed. "MOM!" Wilbur and Morgan yelled together. John began to chuckle, which irritated Cornelius to no end. When he turned back to John he was smiling even though Cornelius had clearly broken his nose, again. "Now I wonder where that came from! Maybe from my partner?" He exclaimed as a figure walked out of the shadows….

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! :D<strong>


	4. Karen?

**M'kay, last chapter. I feel really weird because I wrote this whole story in two hours…. xD Anyway on with the story. **

* * *

><p> "Karen?" Morgan practically yelled. Her mother was responsible for throwing the knife at Franny. She couldn't believe it. She desperately wanted to strangle her with her own hands, but Franny needed help first. Cornelius could take care of her. Cornelius couldn't believe it either. He knew that Franny and Karen didn't get along, but why would she try to kill her? "Why?" Cornelius growled.<p>

John appeared beside Karen, "Well my reason's simple. Revenge. Same old same old, ya know?" He said. Cornelius wanted to knock the smug smile off of his face, but he wanted to know why first. He looked at Karen. Karen stared at him, "Let me guess. You want to know my reason?" Karen asked. Cornelius nodded.

**Meanwhile:**

Franny had Morgan pull the knife out of her stomach and had Wilbur take the ribbon off of the back of her dress and tie it around the wound. It would stop the bleeding for now. They turned their attention back to Cornelius, John, and Karen. "Do you want to know why I'm doing this? It's because that stupid bitch turned my daughter against me!" Karen screamed as she pointed at Franny. Franny stared at the woman in shock, "_I_ didn't turn Morgan on you. _You_ did." Franny snapped. Karen let out a scream and jumped on Franny.

"You're going to pay for turning my daughter on me!" Karen screamed. Franny couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way, Karen hit her full force and the chair fell over backwards. Franny hit first and she let out a yelp when Karen landed on her. Karen quickly sat up and put a knee on Franny's wound. Franny cried out in pain before she punched Karen in the head. Karen fell off of Franny. "What's wrong Franny? Getting dizzy?" Karen asked as she noticed Franny. Franny wasn't getting up, she was lying on her side weakly glaring at Karen as she walked over and picked up the discarded knife. "Say goodbye Francisca." Karen said before she tried to bring the knife down on Franny.

"STOP!" Morgan screamed. Karen stopped only centimeters away from Franny's neck. Karen looked at her daughter. "Morgan. Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." Karen growled. "Yes it does. You're trying to kill the person in my life that's been like a mother to me. You were never like a mother. You drank and screamed and yelled at me all day. I was good for you! I tried to do everything to make you proud! To make you stop drinking! But you chose the stupid alcohol over me! You're the reason why I hate you! Not her!" Morgan yelled as she jumped at her mother.

Franny had been teaching her karate. She was still only at level one, but it was more than Karen could do. Morgan punched and kicked and eventually knocked her mother back. Karen smiled, "You won't do a thing." Karen said matter of factly when Morgan picked up one of the knives.

Morgan smiled back at her mother, "You're right _Mom._" She said, "I won't-" She said as she looked behind Karen. Franny was weakly standing behind Karen. "But I will." Franny said as she hit Karen in the right spot on the neck. Karen fell to the ground, unconscious. Franny slid down the wall, slowly. Morgan turned her full attention on Franny. "Are you alright?" Franny asked as she held her stomach. Morgan nodded. _This is my fault. If I wouldn't have ran away in the first place, then Karen wouldn't have come after Mom._ Morgan thought.

Franny seen the look in Morgan's eyes, "Morgan listen to me. This wasn't your fault. People do stupid things and people get hurt. I don't want you to worry about any of this. Everything will be okay. Do you understand me?" Franny said. Morgan nodded.

Cornelius and Wilbur rushed over a minute later, "Fran! The ambulance is on the way." Cornelius said as he gently picked up his wife and carried her outside of the building with Wilbur and Morgan close behind.

XxX

Cornelius walked out of Franny's room about twenty minutes after they got to the hospital. Morgan and Wilbur were sitting outside. "How is she dad?" Wilbur asked. Cornelius looked at his son a faint smile appeared on his face, "Well. She's going to be alright. She's got to take it easy, which she's not too happy about. But we're going to leave in a little, but first Morgan Franny wants to ask you something." Cornelius said as let Morgan through.

Franny's room consisted of four white walls, white floor tiles, a white bed, and a couple white machines. _It's too white in here._ Morgan thought absentmindedly. Morgan walked over to Franny's bed and sat down in a black chair. "You wanted to see me." Morgan said quietly. Franny looked at Morgan, "Morgan. Your mother has been arrested and so has John. I want you to stay with us Morgan. If you don't have anywhere else." Franny said.

"Yes!" She said happily. Franny smiled, "Oh and there's another thing I want to talk to you about. I want to know how you really feel about Wilbur." Morgan stared at Franny for a moment, "Ha. What do you mean? He's my brother. That's it." She said nervously. Franny gave Morgan a serious look, "Morgan. I know that you love him and that he loves you." Franny said, but she decided to leave it at that. "But now what are we going to do?" Morgan asked. "Well we keep moving forward. And get out of this hospital." Franny said jokingly.

XxX

Bud and Lucille returned home the next morning. After they explained what happened, Lucille promised Cornelius that she'd look after Franny. Wilbur confessed his feelings for Morgan that night, and they began their new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay I hope you guys enjoyed it :D<strong>


End file.
